villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Magolor
Magolor is the main antagonist of Kirby's Return to Dreamland, also known as Kirby: Return to Dreamland or Kirby's Adventure Wii, and hails from the dimension know as Halcandra. He is the pilot of his flying ship, the Lor Starcutter. History Kirby's Return to Dream Land Before the game starts, Magolor tries to use the Lor Starcutter to overthrow the benevolent ruler of Halcandra named Landia, and steal the Master Crown to gain immense power and control the universe. However, he fails, his ship is damaged and Magolor flees into another dimension. He crashes into the planet Popstar, and several key parts of the Lor Starcutter break off the ship and scatter across the land. However, Magolor meets up with Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede, and the Bandana Waddle Dee and he convinces them to help him fix his ship. They manage to find all five missing parts and the Lor Starcutter can fly again. Magolor then decides to use the foursome to help him defeat Landia and tricks them into coming to Halcandra and helping him. Once Landia is defeated by Kirby and friends, Magolor comes in and steals Landia's Master Crown, reveals his intentions and flies through a dimensional portal towards Popstar. However, the four heroes chase after him on Landia and destroy the Starcutter. He then engages in a battle between his former pawns in a two-phase battle, but in the end, he is defeated as the Master Crown shatters, reverting into a ghostly form of his initial appearance and is teleported away into another dimension, having been pacified. Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition Magolor returns in Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition ''as the enemy for the exclusive Challenge Stages. While racing him, Magolor might summon common enemies, shoot purple fireballs to slow him down, and even attempt to pick up Score Coins. Magolor can also lauch himself through the air quickly and use his magic abilties to phase through breakable walls and obstacles. He will occasionally laugh at Kirby if he happens to fall behind. The final race, suitably called "Magolor Race EX," features Magolor using his darker powers to his advantage by using them to race more quickly and strategically. Since the last game, Magolor appears to be more friendly to Kirby, sharing a playful rivalry with each other. The races take place on mechanically themed courses that match his personal attire and styling. Said races are suspended high above the skies of Dream Land, the final race taking place in Another Dimension. Magolor also appears in the credits, escorting Kirby through the screen while the credits roll underneath. As the credits finish rolling, Magolor returns to the Lor Starcutter, says goodbye to Kirby, and flies away. Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe Magolor appears in the spinoff game ''Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe, appearing in the last stage, which fittingly plays C-R-O-W-N-E-D. He appears holding a blindfold banner near the end of the stage, (Which are normally held by Bronto Burts, but this time is held by Magolor.) and according to director Shinya Kumazaki, Magolor also built all the stages Dedede plays though (which makes sense, due to Magolor already having known experience building theme parks. Team Kirby Clash Deluxe Magolor appears in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe ''as the Shoppe's owner. As a merchant, Magolor helps Team Kirby by selling weapons, armor, EXP Orbs, Potions, and Champion's Codex for Gem Apples and Fragments. He also sells Gem Apples for real-world money, Once the player buys the max amount of Gem Apples, Magolor will thank Kirby for his patronage, and plot that since he has enough funds, he could start his next scheme..... Kirby Star Allies Magolor returns in ''Kirby Star Allies, as part of the 3rd Wave of Dream Friends. As a dream friend, he can shoot two swirling fireballs, rush into enemies, shoot dark orbs, summon spikes, and swing a Ultra Sword. He can also summon the Lor Starcutter to for other friends to ride on and to charge at enemies. Super Smash Bros. Series Magolor appears as an unlockable trophy in Super Smash. Bros. for Wii U, which can be gotten by scoring at least 450,000 points in a single game of Target Blast on Stage 3. Magolor also appears as a Spirit in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Personality No strong evidence of Magolor's true intentions are shown until Kirby and the others reach Halcandra. Magolor is an adept and outstanding speaker who acts very politely, giving Kirby encouragement whenever the player visits him in the Lor Starcutter. He also appears to be very friendly and hospitable at first and tells Kirby that he loves Popstar so much he doesn't want to leave it (interestingly, the latter is true). However, once Kirby gets the Master Crown, Magolor completely breaks cover and turns into a cruel, merciless, and temperamental villain whose only goal is to conquer the universe. Magolor has no remorse using his Lor Starcutter (that Kirby just rebuilt for him) against Kirby and Landia, nor for shooting them down after the Lor is defeated. Strangely, in Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition, Magolor remembers what Kirby did to him but doesn't seem particularly disturbed by it. In fact, he builds Kirby an entire theme park to make up for his evil actions. This gives further credence to the hypothesis that Magolor was corrupted by the power of the Master Crown (although exactly when this occurred is harder to determine): however, it is also possible that Magolor had finally grown remorseful for his actions, which may be evidenced by Magolor Soul's pause description describing him as "a sad shell", suggesting that he no longer wished to fight Kirby. Even more so in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe, he runs a shop where the player can purchase armour, weapons, support items, and Gem Apples (the game's premium currency, due to it being a free-to-start game). On Sundays, Magolor gives extra free Gem Apples when the player purchases them on that day. In Kirby Star Allies, Magolor becomes a Dream Friend who can support Kirby and the others. He can even summon the Lor Starcutter for other friends to ride and charge at enemies. Quotes Gallery Images Magolor.png Magolor Boss 1.png|Magolor's first form. Magolor Boss 2.png|Magolor's second form. Magolor ex.png|Magalor EX in Extra Mode. Magolor Soul.png|Magolor Soul in Extra Mode. Badly Drawn Magolor Sticker.png Magolor Star.png Miiverse_Monami_Matsuura.jpg|Magolor in Miiverse art celebrating Return to Dreamland's 4th Anniversary. TKCD_Magolor_artwork_2.png|Magolor in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe MagolorYorozuya.png Magolor_card.png SSB4_Magolor_trophy.png|Magolor as a trophy. Videos Kirby's Return to Dreamland - All Cutscenes Kirby's Return to Dreamland 100% Walkthrough Part 8 - World 8 Another Dimension Final Boss Ending Kirby's Return To Dreamland - Magalor Ex & Soul Battle Ending HD Kirby's Return to Dreamland - Under My Control Kirby's Return to Dreamland - C-R-O-W-N-E-D Trivia *Magolor strongly hints that he knows Marx, another Kirby villain. *It is possible that Magolor was no longer evil by the time of the final battle, and was being controlled by the Master Crown itself. This is evident when Magolor Soul's description refers to him as a sad shell. This is further supported by his redemption in the next game. *It is theorized that the Master Crown contains the essence of 0², which is supported by the eye in Magolor Soul's mouth. *Magolor makes a cameo as one of the audience members during the 100% clear bonus videos in Kirby: Triple Deluxe. *In Extra Mode, Magolor explains how the Lor Starcutter was built, saying it was build by the same power that gave rise to "clockwork stars." This hints at a possible connection to Galatic Nova. *In Kirby's Return to Dream Land, if Kirby talks to Magolor six times in a row and continues to speak with him afterward, Magolor becomes annoyed, accuses the pink puff of leading him on with his offer to fix the Lor Starcutter, and commands the kero to continue his adventure. If you continue to pester Magolor further, he scolds Kirby, saying that he's much busier than it seems and that he wants Kirby to stop distracting him. *Magolor appears to be left-handed. He uses his left hand for gestures in conversations with him and for picking up the Master Crown. *The Lor Starcutter may not be his own ship, as one of his battle quotes (from Magolor EX) implies that he could have stole it. After collecting every Energy Sphere, he will reveal more info on the vessel, and he claims that he "excavated" it from the volcano Landia lives in. *In the Kirby's 20th Anniversary puzzle in StreetPass Mii Plaza, Magolor's sprite depicts him with having black skin rather than his normally used brown. This sprite, was reused for his keychain in Kirby: Triple Deluxe. The balloon sculpture Circus Kirby can make in his likeness also uses the same black for his facial color, as does official merchandise of him. *In Team Kirby Clash Deluxe, Magolor refers to Sunday as "Magolor Day" because he gives out extra Gem Apples on those days. Navigation Category:Trickster Category:Aliens Category:Kirby Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Charismatic Category:Master Manipulator Category:Friend of the hero Category:Traitor Category:Redeemed Category:Summoners Category:Greedy Category:Liars Category:Affably Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:God Wannabe Category:Male Category:Strategic Category:Hegemony Category:Mentally Ill Category:Tyrants Category:Monsters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Mastermind Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Elementals Category:Fighter Category:Magic Category:One-Man Army Category:Brutes